Un amour sincere
by bruna847
Summary: Des yeux rouges remplis de haine lui ont détruit la vie. Il se jura de les effacer de la terre mais une exception existera...Son amour ...


_Deidara X Tobi_

Tout commença par une trés belle journée dans la forêt, là ou un certain ninja explosiste s'entrainait en toute sérénité. Malheureusement, sa n'allait pas durer. Il fallait encore une fois que son coéquipier, le pire trouillard du monde vienne perturber l'atmosphère si calme et désirable que Deidara aimait tant. Tout le temps de bonne humeur, ce qui l'irrité toujours et même si il était autoritaire avec lui, Tobi trouvait toujours le côté positif de la situation et cella l'énervé plus que tout.

Aujourd'hui, il espérait comme même avoir un peu de calme mais il pouvait rêver...Tobi trouvait toujours le moyen de le coller malgré toutes les taches qu'il lui imposait.

De toute façon il fallait en profiter pendant que l'idiot de service n'était pas encore là. La concentration revint et les pensées inutiles s'envolèrent. Deidara prit un peu d'argile de son sac et commença à faire une sculpture de niveau 1.

Tout excité, il décida de la jeter en loin pour la voire se faire exploser en beauté telle une fleur qui meurt de toute sa beauté en une tempête de neige. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la jeter il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler comme un fou.

Tobi - Deidara-sempai!!!!!!!!!!!! Je...

BOUM

Et oui. Deidara étant bien trop occupé à regarder celui qui l'interpella, oublia sa bombe qui lui explosa au visage. Tobi ne pût empêcher un petit gloussement qui eu pour effet de casser le moral en entier à ce pauvre Deidara. Trop c'est trop...déjà que mépriser son art est une chose mais en plus se moquer de lui en le touchant au coeur là sa faisait mal. Mais pas un mal de pleurer, non.... Un mal de tuer. Il savait que crier sur son coéquipier ne menait à rien, alors il eu une idée...il fallait tout simplement faire le contraire...l'ignorance.

Deidara - ...toi...-murmura-t'il. 

L'aura atour de lui se faisait de plus en plus menaçante, ce qui eu pour le but d'effrayer un peu Tobi, celui-ci espérant se retrouver pris dans un mur avec un bombe de au moins capacité 5000.

Tobi -D-Deidara-sempai, ne vous fâchez pas...c'était un accident!!-dit-il tout paniqué.

Deidara – C'est la goutte d'eau, Tobi...-dit-il avec un ton d'énervement en essayant de se calmer le plus vite possible.

Tobi - La goutte d'eau ?-dit-il ne comprenant pas.

Deidara, toujours avec son aura des plus déplaisantes, s'en alla en un chemin laissant Tobi en plan, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Aurai-t'il exagéré ? Se serait-il vraiment faché et ne lui parlerais plus ?? Toutes ces questions lui faisaient plus peur les unes que les autres...

Tobi décida donc de sortir de ses songes et de rejoindre son sempai tout inquiet.

Pendant la route, personne ne parla, cela étonna même Deidara qui était si déterminé à ne rien montrer de suspect dans son visage pour ne pas réexciter a nouveau Tobi. Mais une chose c'est sûre, il avait envie de le provoquer pour qu'il recommence à bouder tel un gamin qui n'eu pas ce qu'il voulait, il le trouvait étrangement mignon comme sa. Oh, et puis zut, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir.

Deidara - Bah alors, le chat t'a mangé la langue -dit-il en ricanant avec un ton de moquerie.

Tobi ne répondit rien, le blond pouvait juste entendre le silence et la tranquillité que son coéquipier avait. Deidara avait raison, l'ignorance était sa clé dorée, qui le menait droit au paradis.

Il ferma les yeux appréciant cette atmosphère si calme et paisible. Mais pendant ce moment, il baissa sa garde et senti quelqu'un lui venir tirer son bras pour ensuite le plaquer violement contre un arbre. De peur d'ouvrir les yeux, il essaya de se calmer mentalement pour ensuite les ouvrir tout doucement pour tomber sur une image des plus inattendues qui le fit rougir un peu.

Tobi, lui tenait les deux poignées qui se joignaient en haut de sa tête, pendant que son bassin se trouvait plaqué avec celui de celui de son partenaire qui se forçait de se rapprocher plus de son sempai faisant Deidara rougir de plus belle.

Deidara - Que fais tu idiot ??? - dit-il les yeux grands ouverts avec une belle teinte rouge sur son doux visage moyennement bronzé.

Tobi ne répondit pas, ne leva que sa main pour lever un peu son masque dévoilant le petit sourire caché par l'ombre. Deidara l'observait attentivement, ne trouvant plus de mots à lui dire. Il était curieux de voir ce visage que Tobi insistait tellement a cacher et qui ne lui permis jamais de lui montrer. Tobi continuait a l'enlever jusqu'à Deidara ouvrir grands les yeux de peur. Une peur bleu à voir ces yeux rouges qu'il avait affronté avant de rentrer dans l'Akatsuki.

Ces yeux qui avait humilié son art...et qu'il avait décidé de les exterminer pour ne plus rien rester que des grains de poussière qui seraient emportés par le vent.

Tobi qui se rapprochait lentement essayant de coller ses lèvres a celles de son sempai fut poussé par ce dernier qui était terrorisé les larmes aux yeux avec la chance de pouvoir s'enfuir mais il se retrouva à nouveau plaqué cette fois ci par terre avec Tobi au dessus en le regardant avec une triste expression dans son visage. Deidara les larmes aux yeux ne comprenait pas cette attitude.

Tobi - Je savais que vous le prendriez mal sempai - dit- il d'un ton triste.

Deidara le regarda sans comprendre, cette tristesse...que voulait-elle dire. Sans aucune raison, elle le toucha jusqu'à son coeur, que ce passait-il avec lui ? Se sentait-il mal d'avoir repoussé Tobi ? Pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie...l'enlacer de toutes ces forces même malgré ces yeux de démon qu'il portait.

Tobi - Je savais que si un jour, je vous montriez ces yeux que vous détestez tant...vous...-dit-il en murmurant.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Deidara colla ses lèvres contres celles de son coéquipier dans le but de lui montrer qu'il ne le détestait pas.

Oui...il ne le détestait pas...même si c'était Tobi, Deidara éprouvait comme un sentiment qu'il n'éprouva jamais auparavant. Pas de la pitié...non....

Dés le moment qu'il vu sa triste figure, cella lui fit mal au coeur, comme si on essayait de l'arracher. De l'amour peut être ? Une chose c'est sur, il avait quelque chose qui clochait mais peut importe, Deidara essaya de réconforter du mieux qu'il put dans ce baiser si chaste et délicieux qu'il donna sans protestation mentales.

Tobi, au début fut surprit mais après y répondit avec une brûlante envie telle un animal sauvage. Il attendait sa depuis tellement longtemps, l'amour qu'il portait pour le blond était vraiment puissant, même malgré qu'il soit un meurtrier.

...Madara Uchiwa... Le fondateur de l'Akatsuki, pris par un coup de folie d'amour, et par un homme en plus. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, le blond lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, et il ne voulait le partager avec personne. Il était à lui.

L'air commençait à sérieusement manquer mais pourtant aucun des deux ne voulait s'ârreter, ils durent se séparer malgré leurs envies. Leurs respirations étaient bruyantes est les deux étaient complètement rouges, enfin Deidara l'était plus ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il avait fait. Il devrait se sentir coupable pour avoir embrassé Tobi, qui était en plus un homme, mais non. Il savait que c'était interdit mais cella il ne s'en préoccupais pas.

Il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, même malgré ces yeux qu'il détestait tant. Il le trouvait tellement attirant, même avec son attitude de gamin.

Deidara - Tobi...j-je...je ne te déteste pas.- dit-il d'un ton gêné.

Tobi se retourna surpris, comme si il avait entendu une chose d'un autre monde. Ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Deidara - Je...-dit-il tout gêné.

Deidara se sentait gêné, il essayait pourtant de s'expliquer la tête baissée, mais il ne trouvait pas de mots jusqu'à ce Tobi décida de parler a son tour.

Tobi - Je vous aime Deidara - sempai.- dit-il avec un sourire des plus romantiques et sincères qu'il en put voir jusqu'aujourd'hui.

Deidara releva sa tête d'un mouvement brusque ne pouvant croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, malgré la joie que Deidara éprouvait.

...Il l'aimait...

Deidara - Je t'aime aussi idiot...-dit-il en souriant malgré les larmes coulant de son menton.

Sans plus comprendre, Deidara se jeta dans ses bras, dont celui-ci l'acceuilli en le serrant fort et l'embrasser dans son cou pour lui chuchoter dans son oreille.

Tobi - J'espère que tu continueras de m'aimer malgré ces yeux que tu hais tant...

Deidara - Je me fiche de ces yeux, je sais maintenant ce que je ressens pour toi idiot...- dit-il en rougissant de plus belle.

Tobi souri en son intérieur, il l'appartient désormais.

FIN.


End file.
